Naruto Remixed
by SterileTelevision
Summary: What Naruto would be like if a new cunning female protagonist was thrown into the potluck! contains shonenai, yaoi, and oc's but not many rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Remixed

By: Erika!

Chapter 1

As the petite, tawny skinned brunette (I guess she can be called that) approaches her destination, Konohagakure; she clutches the inch-wide straps of her red travel bag in fear of what lies ahead.

"No sweat! It's just Konoha!" she pep talks herself, thought her mind's not agreeing with her mouth.

Still trembling in fear, a presence slowly sneaks up behind her and places a firm hand on her right shoulder.

"…!"

"Calm down, Erika-sama. It's me."

"Kakashi-senpai!" the small girl shrieks.

The silver-haired masked man slowly bends over; removing his seemingly attached to his face mask, and places a gentle kiss on the timid girl's forehead, causing her heart to leap.

"Kakashi-senpai! DON'T DO THAT!" the brunette yells at the older man. Flustered, she quickly tries to hide her face, knowing a bright blush would soon dispatch over her tawny cheeks.

The older man smiles at the small girl, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. He places a few more gentle pecks on her forehead while delicately caressing her surrounding soft hair.

"Senpai…" Erika whispers with a hint of lust in her voice as she pushes Kakashi away. She feels a sudden Shiver from the broken embrace as the remains of Kakashi's heat leave her body.

"Why do you always do that you PERVY-SENPAI!?!" she roars at him, regaining her composure.

"I like to see you blush" he simply replies, a matter-o-factly as he moves in to reform the broken embrace.

"Kakashi-senpai, you're too old" she huffs and she struts off into Konoha, completely forgetting her previous fear.

'_Stupid senpai! Doesn't he know that's illegal!?'_ she ponders angrily, only to be disrupted by a loud rumbling sound.

"Nani?"

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm… _

"Oh!" she smiles down happily at her hungry tummy, petting it like a puppy.

"Don't worry tummy-chan! We'll eat soon" she whispers enthusiastically to her angry stomach. Not completely satisfied with that answer, "tummy-chan" let's out a few more groans. To their sudden surprise, the girl's nose catches whiff of a faint delicious smell.

_GRRRRRRMMMMMMMM!_ Her stomach "yells" at her as if saying _'FOLLOW THAT SMELL!'_

Erika literally sprints through the maze of Konoha civilians, not once losing track of that oh-so-delicious smell.

The scent has finally reached its peak, which has brought the brunette to a small stand.

"Ichi-raku?" she reads from the sign plastered above the food stand.

"Oh well. Food is food" she shrugs as she takes a stool on the far left side.

"And what will it be ma'am?"

"One miso ramen please!" she sings out, catching the eye of a certain ramen crazed ninja who was surrounded by piles of empty bowls.

_'she's….pretty'_ the boy thinks, slurping up the rest of his ramen.

After their unofficial staring contest, the tawny girl speaks up.

"Hi"

The blue-eyed boy blinks in surprise and quickly turns his head.

"Wh-what do you want!?" he boy questions defensively, his heart racing faster with every moment passing.

"What? You were the one looking at me" She smiles slyly. She immediately liked this boy.

She moved a seat closer to the boy, his heart jumping at her selected choice of action.

"Your ramen ma'am"

"Thanks" she smiles perkily at the husky man handing her her food. In this short time, the boy had managed to make a few observations about the girl. Her eyes were a crispy emerald green, like none he's ever seen. Her hair…three different shades, Black, auburn, and a lighter auburn. Her shirt was red and had a black swirl on it that resembled a three, and she had a matching bag. The boy quickly raised his hand.

"Can I get another miso ramen too!?"

The girl looked up from her food.

"Naruto, you've eaten most of our ingredients! Come back tomorrow!" huffed the husky ramen chief.

"Naruto……..is your name?"

"Huh, oh…uh yeah!" the boy stammered. That really caught him off guard.

"Here" she says, pushing the bowl of steaming delicious miso ramen towards Naruto.

"Um…but you..?" he struggled.

"Don't worry. You can treat me tomorrow!" she chirps, slightly blushing at her boldness.

"LET'S SHARE!" Naruto blurts out. _'Smooth Uzumaki' _

"Sure!" she giggles back at the flustered boy. "I'm starving anyway!"

"Then why would you give up your food, baka!" he teases her, poking the girl in the stomach; causing her to giggle and blush more. _'I really like this boy.'_

The two dip their chopsticks into the cooled down bowl of ramen, hauling out the stringy noodles and lifted them to their mouths, and began to munch on them simultaneously.

The two being to reach the end of their cascading noodles when they realize they are connected by a single noodle. The two gaze deeply into each other's eyes as they continued to eat their way to each other's lips when…

The noodle broke.

The two just sit there; mouths full of slightly warm ramen, broth dripping down their chins, staring at each other in an awkward silence. Still determined to get this kiss, Naruto continues to etch forward. He closes his eyes in preparation to steal a kiss from her lips when he feels a soft wet press against his chin. He opens his eyes only to find the girls tongue sliding over his chin.

"Wh-what are y-you doing!?" he blurts out. The sly girl moves in closer.

"I'm not done…" she breaths, her warm breathe rippling over the blonde's whiskered cheeks. Naruto's blush grew at the closeness.

Erika ran her tongue over the boy's lower face, cleaning up ramen particles along his cheeks and the corners of his mouth as she savored the taste of him.

"Whiskers" she whispered after taking her final licks, then pulling away she gave her lips a lick of their own.

Naruto's blush had spread to his entire face and partially to his neck, making him look like a golden-hair tomato.

"Let's go" she said, smiling at the blonde. She swung her red travel bag over her back and hopped of the stool. She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for the boy to 'come back to earth'.

"You, y-you licked me!" he shouted at the adorable tawny girl.

"Well you're just too cute, Naru-kun!" she smiled cheekily. There. The cards were placed on the table, lined up side by side; completely visible to the boy's eyes. She waited to see how he'd react.

Naruto involuntarily lifted his left hand to his chest to feel the beat of his heart, which was pumping faster and faster.

"And by the way Naru-kun, my name is Erika" she offered her hand to him. _'Erika? That's nice' _

The boy hopped off the stool and accepted her hand, pulling her into a warm embrace. He placed his hands on her hips, trying to puller her closer until their bodies touched. She could feel the heat radiating from Naruto, and blushed at the slight lump pressing against her inner thigh. The blonde lifted the brunette's head closer to his and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She rose her arms to throw around the boy's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but he shortly pulled away.

"Not here" he whispered into her ear, gently licking at her lobe.

"Naruto…" she moaned whiningly before being whisked off by a very eager blonde.

"Naru-kun! Where are we going!?" She called to the boy ahead of her who was firmly gripping her hand.

"You'll see" he smirked back at her, sending chills up her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Remixed

Chapter 2

Finally the two have reached an apartment complex before stopping in front of a brown door with a little silver plate with the numbers '365' engraved on it. Naruto reached into his deep pockets and pulled out a green frog-shaped wallet. He clicked open the mouth of the little wallet and fished inside of it until he hoisted out a set of shimmering keys. He shifted through the small collection until he came across the one with the uzumaki swirl hand-carved into it, indicating that this was the appropriate key for the lock. The blonde inserted the key into the hole, firmly turning it until it clicked; indicating that the door unlocked.

The golden-haired boy turned the knob on the door, giving it a gentle push and allowing the door to swing open; unveiling the innards of his home. He gestured Erika to enter.

"After you"

The girl looked back at the blonde to see a tiny smirk tug at his lips, but she stepped into the apartment anyway.

As Naruto entered after her, she strategically used this short span of time to make a few mental notations about that boy's abode. Empty ramen bowls littered the wooden floors and lots of orange and uzumaki decorated items. _'I bet his boxers are just the same'_ she pondered, developing a slight horny feeling as she continued to fantasize about the boy in suck a way. _'Guess I'll find out tonight…'_

After successfully locking the door, Naruto attacked the girl with his lips, forcefully yet passionately kissing her, his tongue ghosting her lips. She parts them, allowing him entrance. He places her up against the hallway wall, trying to gain a sense of dominance as he deepens the kiss.

"Naruto…." She moans lustfully. She slings her left arm over his toned neck, pulling him closer. Still curious about the boy's boxers, she places her hand over the boy's still visible erection and delicately massages it, causing him to part from the kiss in pleasure.

"Erika-chan!" he moans loudly, thrusting his hips in the direction of her hand as if asking for more.

The girl continues to massage Naruto's "special spot". The blonde leans on the wall opposite the one he's facing, holding on to Erika's hips tightly. He slowly melts into a puddle of lust, with the brunette on top, as they lay in the middle of the hallway. The girl continues to massage faster and faster, sweat building on the boy's forehead as he pants a mile a minute.

With her eyes on the prize, the girl proceeds to unzipping the boy's pants to take the 'more than asked for' glimpse of the much thought about boxers, only to be blocked by a quivering hand.

"We….just….met this….afternoon…" Naruto pants to the girl, misunderstanding her motives. Trying to protect his virginity, he removes the girl's hand from his genitals.

"Please…don't tempt me…like this"

Defeated, Erika removes herself from atop the blonde's body, all desire of kissing him further lost because of a denied glimpse of his boxers.

"I think I'm gonna take a cold shower" he informs Erika, who is now rummaging through his belongings. He needed to clear his head. And his penis.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room" the blonde states, pointing to a door down the hall until the girl turns to notify the location of his room.

"Okay" she smiles, mentally grimacing at the boy's turned back. The brunette hears the blonde's heavy feet pound against the wooden floors as he trotted off to his room. As she listens to the boy open his room, the girl notices a lack of a second click, indicating that he didn't close the door. She waits until she hears the pipes in the walls rushing with water before she skips cheerfully, proceeding to his bedroom as well.

Naruto hummed softly as he stood in the white porcelain shower, droplets of water splashing against his tanned face and body. His golden hair was soaked, and slightly darker than it's normal bright radiance as the water clung on to it. He lifted the scented bar of soap, first forming a lather in his hands, then moving lathered the soap across his smooth skin as he slowly progressed to his genitals. A soft, yet deep blush crept across his whiskered cheeks as he could feel slight, familiar tug in his groin as he continued to cleanse himself. Thoughts of the tawny brunette made the tightening sensation in his groin grow a little, wishing to touch himself in order to rid himself of the sensation. It was a battle he had almost won, but the emphasis of his lust was overbearing, and the soaked, glistening blonde wrapped his hand around his semi-hard cock.

He uttered soft moans as he slowly stroked his member, all the while his strokes getting faster and faster, and his cock getting harder and harder. Naruto sat on the side of the porcelain tub, his moans getting louder and deeper as he masturbated. He then proceeded to massage the head of his hardened cock. The blonde stifled cried as his semen spilled against the side of the tub, and into his hand. He lapped up the sticky liquid that had spewed into his hand, blushing at the feel of the intense erotic pleasure.

Once done, he rinsed the remaining parts of his body and thoroughly cleaned his hair, then proceeded by wrapping a dark orange towel around his midsection and exiting the bathroom.

'_That was nice' _Naruto thought to himself as he clutched the handle of the door leading into the main portion of his bedroom. He swings open the door, his jaw dropping at the image before his eyes. Someone was in his bed, sleeping as it seemed. His calmed down member had begun to rise with a cheerful glee once more after he notices the red shirt belonging to the girl lying on the floor along with her pants.

'_Oh my god…is she naked!?!?!? Did she hear me!?!?' _the boy's brain raced with questions, the length becoming stiffer at the possibilities.

He legs quickly, yet carefully, carried him to her side. He was dying to know. Oh the agony of suspense!

His hand hovered above her body in an attempt to slightly lift the comforter that graced the bed, but the tawny brunette began to stir, causing the boy to jump and retract his arm.

Erika shifted in the bed a little, finally sub concisely choosing to roll over onto her smooth stomach; the comforter sliding off, exposing a delicate tawny shoulder that was sporting a bra strap. The boy's mind went into a temporary numb void, wondering how far she could had gone in stripping her clothes.

Naruto etched closer to the girl, breathing with his mouth open to lessen the sound. His motions caused a disturbance in the air flow, making small amounts of cool air caress the girl's sensitive skin; the cool air sending chills down her spine. The sensation waking the girl.

Still lying on her stomach, Erika lifts her head, yawns, and cutely wipes away the tiny tears forming at the corners of her emerald orbs. The blonde quickly backs away again.

"Naru-kun, where are you going to sleep?" the sleepy girl questions.

"M-m-me?" he stutters, cocking his head to the side a little. "It's my bed, why don't you go home?" he retorts with a question of his own. (not that he wanted her to leave) More attentive to the conversation, she lifts herself up, sliding the covers down to her waist. Turns out she wasn't naked after all; she was just wearing an over-sized orange hoody.

Still determined to see this much thought about underwear, she disregards his questions and changes the subject by asking a different question.

"Hey! Where are your boxers!?" she exclaims, this time with more energy. It seems she's now fully awake.

"Huh?"

The blonde looks down and notices he has nothing on be a now suddenly small dark orange towel wrapped around his waist. His still wet hair clinging to his face for dear life. A blush of embarrassment runs across his face as he grips his towel in fear that it would fall any minute.

"Go put on some clothes Naru-kun!" she giggles as she teasingly throws one of the two fluffy pillows that rest at the head of Naruto's bed at the mostly nude boy. To avoid the impact off the pillow, (although it wouldn't have hurt) Naruto retreats to his bathroom and closes the door. He can hear the plop of the pillow as it lands a few feet away from the bathroom door.

Naruto shortly reemerges from the bathroom, this time wearing a large, light orange shirt and boxers. A small hand towel draped over his head to absorb the remaining water droplets in his golden hair.

"Ha! I knew it!" Erika remarks enthusiastically, still lying in wait for the boy to join her.

"What? Knew what!?" her responds a little startled.

"Your boxers are orange with uzumaki swirls, just like I thought!"

"….is that it?" he asks, not believing the excitement in her voice.

"Well, yeah I guess. Why else do you think I tried to take off your pants?" she quirks and eyebrow at him, smirking at the sound of her own comment. The blond quirked his own brow back.

"I thought you were searching for something else" he smirked back.

"Oh stop flirting Naru-kun, and get in bed!" she giggled, though she meant it scoldingly. Naruto seemed to do that a lot to her.

"With you!?!" he shrieked, misunderstanding once again. (not that he didn't want to, but he didn't think he was ready)

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor or couch, and I suspect you won't either" she states, challenging him.

"W-well, why don't you go home!?" he squeaks asking again, another blush forming over his face.

"I don't live in Konoha." she grins. "And as your guest, you have to do as I say!" That was a really low blow on the account Naruto doesn't get any guest, so he didn't want to upset his first. Defeated, Naruto flicks off the light and joins the girl in bed.

"Night Naru-kun" she yawns, glomping the blonde from behind; entangling their legs as she wraps her arms his waist, pulling him closer to her as her hips grind against his ass as she shifts around trying to find a comfortable position. She gently sucks his neck, placing soft kisses along it before nuzzling into the nook of it and falling fast asleep.

Pigments of red flood to the blonde's face, deepening the already visible blush plastered there from earlier. He involuntarily moves his hand and begins to stroke her soft delicate-skinned legs when he realized _'She's not wearing any pants!'_

More blood pumps to the blonde's genitals, forming a new erection. He refrains from exploring further up the brunette's leg to keep his member at bay, but it's not working. His mind continues to wonder in the dark about the possibilities. He then moved his hand to his erection and stoked it a little, causing it to grow harder. He quickly shifted his hands away from his eager length and clutched the sheets. He didn't want to cum, or at least not now.

He battled with his hormones through he night, twitching and squirming around until he fell into a deep slumber; exhausted from the intense self-control it took to keep from masturbating once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Remixed

Chapter 3

"Good morning, Naru-kun!" Erika sings into the sleeping blonde's ear. She tenderly ran her delicate fingers across the whisker-like scars on the boy's face that she adored so much. _'So cute' _

Naruto stirred a little before opening his cerulean-blue orbs; his pupils being fixed the tawny brunette's face.

"Huh…wha-?" The blonde gazed around the room, noticing how dark it was. He reached for the ironically rooster-shaped alarm clock that sat on top of the butterscotch-colored trunk that was placed on the left side (his side) of the bed, when the brunette chirped…

"It's 6 o'clock" she grinned at the blonde.

"6 in the morning?" he asked tiredly. "Go back to sleep Erika-chan" he groaned as he tugged the quilt over his head, not ready to wake for the day.

Still looming over the boy, the brunette leaned over and gave the "hiding" blonde a hug.

"But Naru-kun, I have to go somewhere" she whined, begging for the boy to get up. She released the boy from her embrace to see that her plan had worked, and the boy shot up attentively.

"Go where!?" he questioned alarmed. He didn't want the girl to leave him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back around noon!" she stated reassuringly.

"Do you need help? Do you want me to walk you there?" he asked, concerned for the brunette's safety.

"No, I'm fine" she smiled again, leaning over and kissing Naruto's cheek. "See you later, Naru-kun" she whispered into his ear before pulling away. Naruto's face was flushed.

"I-is th-that a promise?" he stuttered nervously. His heart began to race and pound loudly, which made him more nervous in fear that the girl might hear his heart.

"Of course! You're my only friend in this village, and I need you!"

For once, the normally hyper-active blonde was speechless. Someone actually needed him, the kyuubi container, the village idiot.

"Thank you, Erika-chan" he quietly thanked, throwing his limbs around the brunette's waist. He pulled her close to him as he hugged her tightly and leaning his head on her smooth stomach. Erika blushed profusely at the boy actions. She didn't know how much her words meant to him.

"Naru-kun, let go or I'll be late!" she giggled bubbly. He respected her wishes and slowly removed his hand, releasing the girl's warmth from his body. He felt a shiver down his spine as Goosebumps developed over his tanned skin.

The girl cheerily skipped out of Naruto's bedroom, giving the blonde one last wave before closing the door; the flash of her orange hoody being the last glimpse he got of her. _'The room feels…..cold'_

…………………….

"Oi chibi, what's wrong with you?" Naruto groggily lifted his head to make eye-contact with a scruffy looking boy who was poking his cheek with a fairly sharp fingernail. (or claw?)

"Leave me alone, Inuzuka" he scowls, annoyed by the other boy's actions. He rested his head on the desk again, waiting for class to start. The scruffy brunette didn't intend on giving up that easily on getting the blonde's attention, and pulled up a chair next to him. A raven-haired boy, sitting not to far ahead of the blonde and 'Inuzuka', turned around when he heard the sound of a chair sliding against the wooden floor over the roar of his cheering fangirls. He stared at the blonde for awhile _'What's wrong with Naruto today? And what's Kiba doing next to him?' _the raven-haired boy pondered as he continued to gaze upon th blonde.

"So chibi, did you hear? There's a new girl in school!" the scruffy brunette smirked.

"So? That's just another one added to Sasuke's fan club" Naruto huffed. He lifted he's head slightly and stared daggers at the Uchiha, when he noticed the boy was staring at him. _'Why's he staring at me like that?' _

The blonde held the gaze with the Uchiha for awhile, then angrily turned away. Sasuke mentally jumped when he realized the blonde saw him, and quickly turned away as well to hid his face from exposing the possible blush that might dispatch across his pale cheeks.

Naruto lowered his head to his desk again.

"Good point" Kiba huffed. He folded his own arms atop the desk, and plopped his own head down,HeH following suit to the blonde. Akamaru barked unhappily as he scooted further inside Kiba's grey winter coat.

"Sorry boy" Kiba lifted himself up, allowing the small nin-dog to poke his head back out the collar of his coat.

"Okay class, take your seats!" Iruka instructed to the students. (mostly to the fangirls crowded around said Uchiha) "We have a new student, so welcome her to the academy"

Said student enters the room timidly, and stands next to Iruka; before the entire class.

"Sit anywhere you like" Iruka smiles warmly at the girl. "After class, you'll pick any team you like and shadow them until we get you paperwork sorted out." The petite brunette nods in response to Iruka's guidelines.

The tawny girl, still clutching the straps of her red bag, stood before the class as she scanned the room for open seats.

The first one she noticed was beside an emo-looking boy, who seemed completely uninterested in her arrival (or anyone else for that matter) and a bubblegum-haired girl who couldn't keep her eyes off of him, so she skipped over it.

The second was in between a tall-ish boy who and a spiky afro and was sporting thick, dark sunglasses; and a violet-haired girl with an unusual eye color. Neither of the two seemed very welcoming, so she skipped it as well.

The last seat was next to a scruffy brunette with triangle face paint, who was sitting next to someone dressed in orange. _'That orange jacket looks familiar…'_

Climbing the stairs until she reached the row of her choice, she finally decided to take the seat next to the brunette; she began to notice how familiar the boy looked. (she only saw his head, but not his face) Still a little unsure, she took a chance and called out the name of who she believed it was.

"Naruto?" she asked. The raven-haired Uchiha turned around and watched the girl as she stood at the end of the blonde's row. The boy lifted his head to see the same tawny brunette that "abandoned" him in his cold bedroom that morning.

"Erika-chan?" he uttered. His eyes widened, surprised to see the girl again so soon.

"Um, excuse me, but can I sit there" she asked the scruffy brunette, pointing to the seat he closest to the blonde; the seat he was sitting in.

"S-sure." He slides over to end seat, allowing Erika to sit next to Naruto.

"Thank you!" she smiled beamingly. _'Maybe she didn't notice Sasuke…' _Kiba thought to himself as she takes the seat.

The trio sat there in silence; Naruto actively watching his favorite sensei teach the class, Erika boredly doodling on some paper she brought in her bag, and Kiba anxiously gazing at the girl out of the corner of his eye. He desperately wanted to talk to the girl, but he didn't know what to say.

Kiba continued to stare at the "oh so beautiful" brunette sitting only millimeters away from him, yet she seemed so distant.

"Hmm? Do I have something on my face?" the tawny brunette casually asked the boy. "'Cause you've been staring at me for some time now…"

"Wha-!?" The boy jump. The girl had managed to catch him off guard. _'Was I really that obvious!?' _he mentally questioned himself; a pinkish blush running across his sun-kissed cheeks at the thought.

"N-no…" his stuttered. Being near the girl made him quite nervous. "I-I was j-just l-l-looking at your drawings…" he lied, although it didn't seem the girl bought it. Analyzing his actions, the girl could tell the boy felt uncomfortable with her discovery of his staring, so she went along with it anyway to prevent him further embarrassment.

"Oh, this? It's just another page I'm drawing for my silly comic about my team back home in my village. Here…" she reached into her bag and pulled out additional pages (including the cover) of her comic. She fiddled with the papers as she somewhat struggled to put them in chronological order, then handed them to the scruffy brunette next to her who was patiently awaiting the papers.

"So, where do you live?" he asked, a little more calmed down.

"In Taiyougakure, but you probably never heard of it…" she sighed. Most no one knew of it except the kages and residents of the village itself.

"I-I have TO heard of it!" Kiba lied again. He was angered by the girl's assumptions of his lack of knowledge.

"Then how DO you get there?" she tested him. Although she lived there, she didn't actually know how to get there. (more like she couldn't explain how to get there) She knew he was lying, but she decided to throw the trick question at him anyway.

"It's…… somewhere……around this other place…….. and you….ummm…" he thought, frustrated that he couldn't think of an answer. He once again managed to embarrassed himself in front of the brunette.

Erika lightly giggled at the boy's confusion, but she decided to spare him once more by hoisting him out of the pit of embarrassment he dug for himself. Her eye was caught by something lumpy in the boy's jacket, so she had another topic to change the subject to.

"What's that?" she curiously asked the boy, poking the little lump in his jacket. The girl moved in closer to examine the lump, continuously poking it gently. Another pinkish blush stained Kiba's cheeks when he realized how close they were. He was in sniffing distance of her tri-colored locks. Although with his sensitive nose, he could have smelled it clear across the room, but the closer they were, the more concentrated the smell. He couldn't resist.

He opened his nostrils and took a few small whiffs of Erika's glossy hair. Although it wouldn't smell like much to anyone else, he could "smell between the scents". It smelled sweet, like strawberries and flowers. The sensation was captivating as he continued to sniff away, a little deeper each time…

Interrupting his pleasure… "Are you smelling my hair?" the brunette questioned when she noticed how deeply the boy began to breathe.

"You…smell nice…" he simply replied, causing a hint of blush to appear across the girl's own tawny cheeks.

"Oh…um thanks" she said, shyly looking up at him.

"Anyway, what's this?" she asked again, referring to the lump in the boy's grey jacket.

"Look…" The boy proceeded to unzipping this jacket to reveal a fuzzy creature. The creature stirred before lifting its drowsy head.

"AWWWW! KAWAII!" Erika squealed. It's been awhile since she's seen a dog.

"That's Akamaru." the boy informed her, but she only continued to stare contently at the narrow-eyed dog resting chirpily on the boy's lap. She moved her right hand closer to the dog, and began to tug at his floppy ears.

"Can I hold him!?" she begged, staring at him with her trademark emerald eyes. How could he resist?

"Yeah, if you want…" he uttered.

"Yay!" she quietly cheered. It was a habit of hers.

Erika reached out and hoisted the small dog from the boy's lap onto hers. She caressed his fur as the dog tickled her fingers; licking her in delight. _'Akamaru, you traitor!' _Kiba thought angrily, secretly wishing he could be in the dog's place. He decided to redirect his attention to his to the girl's comic that laid on his desk before him. He lifted the cover and turned it over. _'Page one…'_

All the while the two conversed, the blonde eyed them suspiciously. More than a hint of jealousy could visibly be seen on his face as he grimaced at the two. (mostly Kiba) His feelings subsided some when Erika borrowed Akamaru from the scruffy brunette as he watched her dance with him in her lap. Distracted from Iruka-sensei, he continued to gaze upon the joyful girl as she played with the small nin-dog.

"Hey, Naru-kun, look!" she whispered to the whiskered blonde sitting to the other side of her. Kiba perked up.

"I know, that's Akamaru" he whispered back, placing a hand on the girl's thigh. Strangely, her innocents made him slightly horny. Kiba's brow furrowed as he continued to eavesdrop on the two's conversation.

"No, look!" the tawny girl instructed. She danced with Akamaru, their movements in perfect unison. Apparently the two had constructed some sort of little routine in the small time they had been together. Naruto felt the familiar tug at his member as he watched the display of cuteness before him. He mentally moaned at the pleasurable feeling. _'Erika-chan, don't do this to me now…' _

The two finished off the routine as they took their bows. The blonde silently applauded the girl as she flashed a cheery grin. Kiba looked on, snickering at her comical gesture. _'Heh heh. She's so cute, and funny, and inno- WHOA! WHAT'S THAT CHIBI THINK HE'S DOING!?!?' _the enraged scruffy brunette shrieked in his head. The blonde had placed his hand over the girl's thigh again, this time stroking it gently and he closed his eyes and silently panted; his length slowly rising.

"Naru-kun! Not in public!" she scolded, blushing profusely at his touch. _'NARU-KUN!?! SHE HAS A NICKNAME FOR HIM!?!!?!' _The scruffy brunette panicked. The possibly only non-Sasuke fangirl in the entire village had feelings for another; the worst part being Naruto on the receiving end. At the looks of it, they seemed pretty intimate.

Just then, the raven-haired boy turned round in his seat to get a quick glance at his love interest when he saw the extremely sex-craving look on the blonde's face; completely turning him on. He watched the blonde pant, eyes closed and he continued to move his arm back and forth. _'Is that Dobe seriously doing THAT here?' _he questioned himself. The red blush painted on the blonde's whiskered cheeks steadily growing, as did Sasuke's; then suddenly, it vanished. The boy's ebony eyes flared as his mind deciphered the image he was witnessing. The tawny brunette also had a brush plastered on her cheeks. _'Which means… SON OF A-'_ An array of colorful vocabulary followed Sasuke's mental statement as he furiously referred to girl beside the blonde he yearned for. He angrily turned to face the front of the class again. He hated the brunette.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" the bubble gum-haired female beside him asked, concern for the cause of his sudden expression of gloom and doom.

"I'll kill you…" he huffed, not paying any attention to the fangirl next to him. Whether or not it was directed to her, it was enough to shut her up.

"Bad Naru-kun, BAD!" Erika scolded the blonde again as she smacked his hand away from her thigh, still blushing in pleasure. The girl lifted Akamaru's paw as she began to bat it at the blonde in defense. Kiba snickered into the furry cuff of his sleeve. She placed the small nin-dog on her lap again, this time closer to the edge facing Naruto.

"I got a guard dog now!" She laughed. Akamaru would never harm Naruto, or anyone his master entrusted him with. The dog just lied there, observing the two as they conversed, fully understanding the dialect. He planned to gossip to Kiba later.

"So Naruto, Iruka-sensei said I had to shadow someone's team until they get my transcripts sorted out…" She paused to see if the blonde understood where she was getting at, but it seem he had gotten lost along the way.

"Shadow a team? What do you mean?" He seriously had no clue.

"It means I get to chose any one the ten teams in class and follow them around until they choose the appropriate team for me to be on." With this being said, the blonde immediately caught on to Erika's point.

"Ohhhh……… Baka! You didn't have to ask, I would have said 'yes' anyway!" Naruto teased, grinning at the girl. This made the girl genuinely pleased, as did most simple things in life.

"So Naru-kun, who are the others on your genin team?" she asked, not removing her gaze from the blonde for a second as if she would missed something.

"You see that pink-haired girl other there?" He pointed a slender sun-kissed finger at a female with a blue leaf forehead protector tied tightly atop her head. "That's Haruno Sakura, and the bastard next to her is Uchiha Sasuke." he whispered close to her ear in fear that one of the Uchiha's rabid fangirls would clock him if they heard him use the "genius's" name in vain. The brunette remembered the two, and the empty seat that was located near them.

"Why's he a bastard?" Erika whispered back, questioning the blonde's insult.

"You'll find out soon enough" Naruto huffed back, an immense annoyance as his mind involuntarily remembered a very unfortunate event that was permanently carved into his brain.

……………..

"Okay class, break off into your teams and go meet your instructors." Iruka orders the entire class. The less-than-lively students shuffled their feet across the room and out the door; each with their three man teams.

"So troublesome" complained the pineapple-headed boy, still lazily planted in the row in front of the three children. (Erika, Naruto, and Kiba)

"Hey Nara!" Pineapple head leans his head back, an upside-down lazy gazed fixed on the whiskered blonde. "Get your lazy ass up!" Pineapple head just sits there; same bored expression plastered across his face.

"Um Nara-san?" the brunette spoke up.

"It's Shikamaru"

"Oh, sorry…What's troubling you?" she politely asked, although she didn't really care to much about it.

"Asuma-sensei's gonna work me to the bone, that's what." A cheery Akamaru that the brunette still had in her custody barked gleefully when he heard "bone". The brunette smiled and scratched the dog's ear.

"SHIKA, LET'S GO!"

A few steps down from the conversing kids were another set of genins. One was a relatively pretty and well kept female dressed in a purple ensemble, the other a tubby male munching away on a bag of potato chips. _'Is that boy wearing underwear on his head?' _

Trying to be polite and not stare at the boy with the swirly cheeks, the brunette redirects a question to Shikamaru. (A rather obvious question at that)

"Are those your teammates?"

Sigh "Yup, so I better get going…" Pineapple Nara rises from his seat, back hunched, shoving his fisted hand into his unoccupied pockets. He lifts his legs; right first then left, and begins to make his way lazily over to his comrades.

Kiba, who's still waiting to retrieve his nin-dog from the brunette, grimaces at the fact that the two will be parting ways. He already knows the brunette's going to shadow team seven, (on the account that she and the blonde already seem pretty 'chummy') but regardless of that, he wants to be considered an option for tomorrow. He approaches the girl, trying to obscure his emotions.

Naruto and Erika have already begun descending down the flight of stair, arms linked cheerily, to meet up with the rest of team seven, when the scruffy brunette calls out to the girl.

"Ummm… Yo Erika! "

"Huh?" She spins around gracefully to be caught in Inuzuka's gaze; her tri-colored locks that glow radiantly in the fluorescent lighting in the classroom raising slightly, then falling once she's completed the turn. So captivating…

Kiba's at a loss of words; his mouth ajar as if it were for catching flies. The tawny girl wrinkles her little nose in confusion, then looks down at her orange hoody. She was still holding Akamaru.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she giggles, releasing herself from the blonde. She runs back up to the still gawking boy and hands him his pooch.

"And my comic?" She holds her hand out awaiting the papers she so diligently worked on.

"Oh…..uhh here." He reaches into his grey coat pocket and fishes out the neatly folded papers tucked away safely in its depths.

"Hey! You tried to steal them!" she whined playfully.

"As you did with Akamaru?" He quipped back. For once, she couldn't come up with a witty retort. Instead she just giggled. She absolutely loved dogs. They were one of her many kryptonite.

"So you're gonna go with Naruto, right?" Kiba asked, placing his nin-dog atop his head. Erika burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the boy questioned, a little concerned that the girl's probably laughing at him.

"Why…would you….do that!?" she blurted out in between bouts of overbearing giggles.

"Do wh-"

"Erika-chan, hurry up or we'll be late!" the blonde called to the girl who was stalling them. The only people left in the classroom were them along with Kiba's team.

"Sorry, gotta go! See ya Kiba-kun!" she calls to the boy as she skips down the steps. Once reaching the bottom, she threads her arm through Naruto's and walks out the class with the team seven trio. Sasuke eyed her jealously the entire time.

'_Kiba-kun… that has a nice ring to it…'_ Kiba thinks to himself as he catches up with his teammates, Shino and Hinata. Akamaru begins to bark at his owner as if trying to say something.

"…SHIT! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Kiba shrieks to himself. He was so caught up in just talking to her that had forgotten to ask Erika if she'd shadow his team tomorrow.

The kids had finally reached their designated spot to wait for their sensei; a nice little red bridge that was seemed fairly old because of its chipping paint. A cool stream of shallow water flowed beneath, providing shelter to what looked like koi fish. The brunette hung over the railing and gazed upon the fish as they joyfully swam about.

Some thirty minutes later, and the children had long grown bored.

"Naru-kun, where's sensei?" Erika asked the blonde whiningly as the trio and herself sat in wait for the mystery sensei.

"He's usually late." He huffs. "Then he comes up with some lame excuse for it"

'_Sounds familiar…'_ the girl frowned to herself.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm…_

"Shit. I'm hungry…" Naruto exclaims to himself, then heaves a heavy sigh.

Erika perks and removes her gaze from the clear waters beneath the bridge, stepping over to the blonde who's facing the opposite direction.She discreetly slips her hand under the boy's orange jacket and begins to caress his stomach in an attempt to soothe his hungry pains. The blonde jumps at the touch of skin on skin and pushes the girl away. Sasuke glances over at the two.

"Erika-chan, please!" Naruto blushes profusely. "Not in public! I don't want people to stare!"

"Sorry…..Hey, wait! We're in a forest! That's not considered public!" the brunette sasses back.

"Yeah, but the trees have eyes…" he comments, pointing in the direction other two members of team seven. Sakura seemed too preoccupied to notice; but the raven-haired boy, on the other hand, was glaring dead on. Due to the Sharingan, his blood-red eyes were filled with a murderous that sent a fearful shiver down the blonde's spine. The girl didn't seem to notice. Instead, she was too busy fishing in her pockets for something for the blonde to eat.

Once locating the item she was searching for, she hauled out three small pink boxes from her oversized orange hoody.

"Here." She utters, handing the blonde a single box. "It's strawberry pocky. Eat it." She smiles warmly at the boy.

Naruto's stomach grumbles with glee.

"Thank you, Erika-chan!" he hugs her gratefully.

"You're welcome, Naru-kun!" she smirks "But you owe me tonight" she whispers seductively into his ear, half jokingly. She pulls away from the blonde, his face steadily brightening to the color of a red delicious apple.

"Not so loud!" he whispered frantically, although she was barely louder than a mouse.

'_Stupid Kakashi! If he got sooner, I could go home sooner. Be with Erika sooner…' _

Naruto looks from his thoughts to notice that the hoody sporting brunette had already abandoned him, and was merrily skipping over to the bubblegum-haired teammate of his.

"Sakura, is it?" the brunette asks the genin.

"Yeah, what?" She didn't sound very welcoming. (probably because sensei was so late, as usual)

"Here." The tawny girl shoved another box of pocky into the sitting girl's face.

"Oh….Thanks!" Sakura reaches up and takes the box from the brunette.

"No problem!" she smiles, squinting her eyes a little. _'Her forehead is HUGE!' _she thinks to herself, mentally laughing at the thought before running over to the late member of team seven.

"Hi" Erika squeaks, flashing another beaming smile. The raven-haired boy just sits there, his hands folded over his mouth; not even glancing at the girl before him. Angered by the Uchiha's coldness, Naruto yells:

"Hey bastard! SHE'S TALKING TO YOU!" He looks about ready to knock some manners into his rival.

"I don't eat sweets" the Uchiha states. Still no eye contact with the girl.

"NO problem!" the brunette chirps, swinging her bag off her shoulders, and searching through it for something the Uchiha could eat.

"You like Doritos?"

"I don't eat junk food" _'Damn! What kind of kid are you?'_ she thought to herself. Who doesn't like Doritos or Pocky!?

"Hmmm…" the girl continued to search though her bag. "Well, all I have left is this tomato…" Sasuke perked up.

_'Did she say "tomato"?'_

"I like tomatoes" he looked up at the girl. "May I have it?" he asked in a commanding tone of voice. Her first thought was to deny him, but see that he did ask was enough courtesy to win her over.

"Sure" and the brunette stoop over and hands the Uchiha the round 'fruit'. _'So he likes tomatoes? Next time I'll bring him some!' _the pink-haired Sasuke fangirl cheered. _'Beat that Ino-pig, CHA!'_

Another thirty minutes pass and still no sensei. Naruto and Erika are sitting comfortable on the red bridge; her head resting upon his shoulder. Sakura's eyeing her crush as he plays with a stick he set a blaze with some fire jutsu. Malicious thoughts of the brunette ran through his head as he watched her and 'his' blonde being chummy.

"Naru-kun, I'm tired" the brunette whined, cuddling against the blonde's chest.

"E-Erika-chan! Not here!"

"That's not fair! How come you can touch me during school, but I can't hug you in a forest?" she cuddled tighter. She managed to force out a few tears in hopes the blonde would show some sympathy, then suddenly, an enormous cloud of blue smoke dispatched before them; startling the brunette, she clung tighter around the blonde midsection. Sakura and Naruto perked up, ready to go through their daily routine.

"YOU'RE LATE!" the two yelled scoldingly at the worse than tardy sensei.

"Well Pakkun fell ill and I had to take him to Inuzuka's…"

"LIE!" the two shout in unison.

_'Finally! He's arrived!' _The tawny brunette, still clinging to the blonde, raises her head to get a glimpse of the mystery sensei when her jaw drops.

"K-K-Kakashi senpai!" She point's an accusing finger at the older man. The Jonin stooped over to get a better look at the girl who seemingly recognized him.

"Erika-sama, what are you doing her?" The girl simply dug her face into the blonde's chest again.

"Get away from me you pervy senpai!"

"Erika-sama, pervy senpai, what?" the blonde thought aloud. The other genin on the team look over to their sensei, genuinely interested in the conversation.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know this girl?" Sakura asks bluntly.

"Of course. I've known her most of her life" the older man smiled, lifting himself away from her. The others just continued to stare at him blankly.

"I'll explain later, for now everyone go do individual training. I wish to talk to Erika-sama"

"NO THE HELL YOU DON'T! I'm going with Naruto-kun!" She shouts bitterly at him.

"You don't need training. You already know everything I know and more"

"Well practice makes prefect!" she retorts

"Then train with me" he smirked behind his mask. The other three genin have not clue as to what's happening between the two.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!!!" the brunette hops up and dashes angrily out of the clearing, deeper into the forest.

"Erika-chan, wa-!" the blonde begins, reaching a hand out as if trying to grab the already distant brunette, but Kakashi cuts him off.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you"

"No! You made Erika-chan mad!" he growls back. The blonde prepares to go after the girl, but is stopped by the firm grip Kakashi places on his shoulder.

"Naruto! Obey the orders of you're sensei!" the Jonin warns.

"Fine!" the boy grunts, puffing his cheeks angrily watching the orange figure sprint into the distance while he and the silver-haired sensei walk off in the opposite direction.

Naruto and Kakashi walk a ways into the forest, then come to a stopping point. The sliver-haired jonin shifts his body weight as he leans comfortably against a tree. He folds his arms across this chest.

"So, you and Erika-sama seem pretty intimate-" the older man begins, only to be immediately cut off.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" the flustered boy yells in defense.

"Well. I had nooo idea you react THIS way." The sensei lied. "So how did you to meet?" he interrogates the whiskered blonde.

"We just meet at Ichiraku's yesterday, and Iruka-sensei announced that she was a student in our class today!" Naruto growled, twiddling his fingers.

"It's true that she did arrive in the village yesterday…" Kakashi placed a finger on his chin in thought. "But I wonder where she spent the night…" Naruto froze. Kakashi continued. "She was assigned to stay either at my apartment or with Tsunada-sama, but she wasn't with either of us…" Naruto gulped hard. "And we figured she'd go to Itachi's house if not ours, but she wasn't there either…hmmm…" the jonin smirked. "I assume she was with you, correct?" The blonde blushed harder.

"Y-yeah. W-what's it to you?"

"Oh. So you two ARE intimate?" The sensei grinned.

"NO!"

"Then WHAT exactly it she to you?" the older man questioned. "Because it seems you two share an awfully strong bond for two people who just met yesterday…" The blonde just sunk his head. He hated to admit it, but Kakashi was reading him like one of his Icha Icha books. The sliver-haired sensei walked over to his student.

"Don't let her interfere with you training." He wants him, wagging a disciplinary finger in the small blonde's face.

"Fine…" the boy pouts.

"Good, now go train" Kakashi instructs to his 'less than eager' student, pointing in the opposite direction of the village. Naruto trudges off deeper into the seemingly endless forest, making long dirt lines in the brown earth from dragging his zori sandals.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde grunted to himself, kicking the smaller rock he found laying on the ground a little ways back.

Sigh _'Where are you, Erika-chan?'_

The boy looks to the skies, watching the lazy, nonchalant clouds slowly roll by. He becomes dazed as he replays the pervious incidents in his head. Suddenly a suspicious grin creeps across his face.

'_I can train using Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_ (Although practicing something you've mastered doesn't count as practicing…) And thus, the 'oh so clever' blonde performs this trademark jutsu of his, successfully creating an exact replication of himself.

"OKAY!" the original beings "Me, you stay here and train while I go and look for Erika-chan!" he instructs his "other self".

"No way! I wanna find Erika-chan!" the clone argues.

"But if Kakashi finds you and attacks you, you'll disappear and it's mission failed!" the real Naruto retorts. _'Can't argue with that clone!'_

"Fine" the clone huffs, and commences training; starting with chakra control and begins to run up trees. The real Naruto dashes out in search of this precious brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Remixed

Chapter 4

"Ugggh! I'm tired!" the whining tawny girl panted. _'Damn, I shouldn't have ran. Naru-kun would have protected me… Heck! I can beat that pervy-senpai myself!'_ Erika boasted at her superior ninja skills.

"But I'm still tired" she panted some more. She tried to prop herself against a tree, but her weak knees buckled underneath her weight as she collapsed to the ground.

…………..

"K-Kiba, where are you going?" Hinata asked in a low whisper. Luck for her Kiba has excellent hearing or he would've missed it.

"Not sure. I guess I'm just walking." He replies; his arms folded on the back of his head. "Hey Shino, walk Hinata home." The scruffy brunette instructs his other teammate.

"You can't because…"

"My animal instincts tell me to hang out here a little longer" he smirks to the bug user. Usually when Kiba had his "instincts" he'd be right, but this time it just seemed as if he was being lazy. Regardless Shino escorted the Hyuga heiress home.

It's been about an hour since the others left and the sun had begun to set over the horizon. Kiba with his dog on his head continued to stroll through the forest, when suddenly…

"Raff, raff, raff!" Akamaru barked frantically to his owner beneath him. Kiba looks up at his pooch.

"What's that boy? Someone's nearby?" he asked his nin-dog.

"Grrr- Raff, raff, raff!" the small dog barked some more.

"Erika!?!?!? Are you SURE!?" the brunette sniffed around, searching for the scent that was Erika's hair. It was faint, but he found it. Akamaru jump off atop his master's head, and the two rushed off.

Later, they stumbled upon the girl who surprisingly wasn't that far away. As the two got closer, her appearance explained why it was hard to track her scent.

"Erika! Erika-chan!" Kiba yelled alarmed. The tawny brunette looked dingy and sweaty, not at all like her normal cheery and radiant self. She was sitting on the ground, her shoulder and head rest against the base of a tree. Her normally soft and shiny hair now lacked luster and was clinging to her face; little beads of sweat formed and rolled down from her forehead to her chin. The lids of her eyes were closed which worried the scruffy brunette. _'She looks bad……Was she attacked? Is she even alive!?!'_

"Akamaru, how do you check for a pulse?!" the nin-dog just looked at him like _'what?'_

'_Great. Now what? The only way I can think now of is…to…feel her…' _Kiba blushed profusely. He took a deep breathe, the proceeded to lifting up her orange hoody. He stared at her chest. _'So…round…'_ Kiba blushed harder as he felt a tug at his member. He gulped hard, then, slowly and carefully, slid his hands under the tight fabric of her shirt. The scruff brunette sighed with relief.

'_Good…she's breathing' _but he didn't stop. He was caught up in the moment of enjoying himself.

Kiba closed his eyes and pushed the obscuring bra to her collarbone.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

"Wh-what!?!? I-I wasn't gonna do anything!" the boy blushed was he hastily removed his hands from the unconscious girl's bosom. The nin-dog just rolled his eyes at his perverted master.

"Mmmmmmhhh…… Kiba-kun?"

"Erika! Are you okay!?!" _'Oh yeah, she's fine. Dandy in fact!' _the boy thought as he realized the stupidity of that clichéd question.

"Yeah…… I'm fine." She yawned, cutely whipping the tiny tears forming in her sensitive eyes. "Just tired"

"Where's Naruto?" he asked, annoyed that the ninja might pop up suddenly.

"I don't know. Probably looking for me…" she replied, a slight tingle in her lips at the thought of the blonde. The boy offered his hand as he helped Erika up from the ground. Her knees wobbled as she lost her footing and fell into the boy's arms.

"Erika, are you okay?" _'Shit, I said it again!' _

"Yeah, just lost my balance for a sec…" she trailed off as her emerald orbs were caught in Inuzuka's gravitating gaze. He stared deeply into her half-lidded eyes, then started to shift forward. He pressed his body against hers, trapping her between the bark on the tree and himself.

"Raff, Raff!" the pooch barked, but this owner only tuned him out.

"Kiba, what are you- mmhp" the boy successfully filled the void between them with a torrid kiss. The sleepy and inattentive brunette really couldn't register what was happening, so she reacted the only way she figured how: she kissed back. Kiba was taken by her reaction, but continued anyway.

"Mmmmmm…Naru….kun" she moaned into his mouth. The boy's eyes shot open, pulling way from the kiss. Erika lifted her heavy lids.

"I'M NOT NARUTO!" he shook her violently, causing her to come to.

"Kiba?...KIB-!" his tongue jutted into her mouth, silencing her with another kiss, this time more rough and infuriated. He rummaged through her mouth angrily. _'Even when that idiot's not here, he's always interfering!'_

The enraged brunette bit down on the boy's tongue, causing him to retract it in searing pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" she bitched, smearing the isosceles triangles neatly painted on his face as she slapped him, knocking him a few feet back as he stumble to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she roared at the defenseless boy. Somewhere in this ungainly situation, she found some strength in her weak figure and managed to run off again. _'I already have to deal with that pervy-senpai! I'm NOT dealing with THIS!!!'_

Kiba just sat there holding his slightly swollen cheek as he watched his opportunity fly out the window. Akamaru trotted over to his master barking chirpily as if saying _'told ya so!' _

"Sh-shut Akamaru!" he sniffled, tiny tears welling up. His first kiss was wasted on a girl that didn't even like him, yet he wanted so much. Worst part, he ruined the possible friendship they could have had.

"WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING!?!" the girl screamed dramatically, reaching to the heavens.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm…_

'_Great, now I'm hungry…' _she hung her head, clenching her stomach.

"Erika-chan!?!" the brunette flinched at the sound of her name.

"GET AWAY FROM ME KIBA!!!" she roared without facing the anonymous person referring to her.

"Kiba? It's me, Naruto!" The weary girl lifts her gaze from the seemingly interesting dirt to her favorite blonde shinobi.

"Naru-kun!" she cheers, throwing her tired limbs around the boy's frame. Naruto cradled the brunette gently.

"I missed you" she coos, nuzzling into the nook of his neck.

"Me too"

Naruto leaned into the tawny brunette, wanting to steal a kiss, but instead received a nudge. He pulls away from Erika, only to utter a slight "Huh?" due to her unreadable actions.

"Not until we wash up, or something. I feel violated." She stated peevishly.

"What do you me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Not you…" her voice trailed off as her face contorted in displeasure. "That Kiba bastard KISSED me!"

"WHAT!?!?!?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!" Naruto proclaimed, thundering off to find his pray, only to be stopped by a tug of his sleeve.

"W-wait naru-kun…. Don't hurt him…" The blonde's eyes widened.

"What?... D-did you ENJOY what he did?!"

"Ew, No! I'm just saying…. I don't like drawing attention to myself." (which is true, but it always manages to happen)

"Well what am I suppose to do?" he quizzed coolly.

"Just let it go." She grinned mischievously. "Next time I'll smack him harder!"

"Wow! You smacked him!?"

"Yup! Smacked the paint right off his face!" the brunette stated proudly. Naruto lit up.

"Well come on Naru-kun! Let's go clean up!"

"Then we eat, right? Looking for you made me hungry!"

"Of course! Ramen right?"

"DUH!"

Then the two scurried off to the blonde's house so they could soon sink their teeth into the mouth-wateringly delicious Miso ramen that awaited them at Ichiraku's.


End file.
